CHAOS WITHIN - BOOK ONE
by alphagurl24
Summary: Cassidy Davis was just an ordinary girl, that was until her life was turned upside down by all the supernatural mayhem Beacon Hills has to offer. Will she survive the year or will she be just another casualty of the Chaos Within Beacon Hills...
1. UNNECESSARY TORTURE

**Cassidy Davis, smart, beautiful, popular and witty. She's who every girl wanted to be and who every guy wanted to be with, and most importantly she's ordinary, well that was until her very own home town was invaded by supernatural serial killers, after that Cassidy's life was anything but ordinary.**

"Cassidy wake up" the annoying noise of my younger sister reaches my ears, I then feel someone jump on my bed, "Cassssidy."

"Go away Cat" I groan picking up my pillow and putting it over my head to block out the sunlight and the deafening sound of my sister, but of course the little pest doesn't give up, no instead she continues to jump up and down on my bed.

"Mom says to get up or you'll be late for your first day back at school" Cat says, my younger sisters words jolt something inside of me as I remember what day it is. I then quickly get out of bed almost tripping over the clothes left on the floor from the previous night.

"Crap" I whisper harshly, dragging Cat out of my room, "go," I yell as she tries to push her way back into my room.

"But" Cat starts to say before she's cut off by the door shutting in her face. I run over to my closet and pull something out of it without bothering to see what it is, and out of nowhere my phone rings.

"Hey Lyds" I say as I struggle to put on my clothes on and hold up the phone at the same time.

"Hey Cass" Lydia responds, "are you okay? You sound strange", she asks me as I pull on my boots, the phone resting in-between my head and shoulder.

"Yeah i'm fine, just slept in" I tell her finally fully clothed.

"Cassidy I set that alarm on your phone for a reason" Lydia says clearly frustrated, I now wished I hadn't turned off the alarm, but of course I wanted to show her that I could wake up on time on my own without assistance.

"Come on Lydia you knew that probably wouldn't work, after all I sleep like the dead" I then tell her running a brush quickly through my hair trying to make it look at least presentable.

"True" she sighs, "I'll be at your place in about five minutes, be ready" Lydia says firmly before hanging up the phone leaving me a rushing mess.

-

"Nice to see you finally joined us" my mother Anna greets me as I walk down the stairs my bag almost tumbling out of my hands.

"Oh it's my pleasure mother" I say sarcastically while picking up a piece of toast from the bench and shoving it in my mouth.

"So first day back, are you excited?" Anna asks me filling up her mug with steaming coffee, I look at her and roll my eyes slightly, she asks me this every year and I always give her the same response.

"You ask me that every year and my answer is always 'no, why would I be it's just another year of unnecessary torture'" I reply filling up my own cup with coffee..

"But it is necessary in this day and age" Anna replies looking at me all parental, "Well I have to get to work and go and drop your sister off at school, is Lydia still giving you a lift?"

"Yep, she should be here any second" I say giving her a small smile shoving and other piece of toast into my mouth.

"CAT COME ON" Anna calls, a few seconds later Cat comes running down the stairs her backpack swinging side to side as she runs, "i'll see you later tonight."

"Kay bye" I say waving at them both as they make their way through the front door.

-

"Huh I expected you to look bad" Lydia says as I jump in the front seat coffee in hand and bag in the other.

"And I expected you to look good" I fire back a smile on my face because of course Lydia looks flawless.

"Touche" Lydia replies as she backs out of my drive way and onto the road.

"Ugh can you believe summers over already" I exclaim my head hitting the back of the seat, it's like it was only yesterday that school finished, now i'm being thrown back into the world to endure unnecessary torture.

"Yes I can, it says so on my calendar" Lydia jokes, and i'd laugh if she wasn't making fun of me, "how are you not happy about this?"

"Because it's just unnecessary torture to make our lives as miserable as possible" I tell her groaning slightly.

"Did you really just give me the speech you give your mother every year?" Lydia asks in disbelief.

"Lydia not all of us are geniuses with the Lacrosse captain as a boyfriend" I exclaim.

"Oh and life is so hard for you, it's not like your popular with every girl wanting to be you and every guy wanting be with you" Lydia snaps glaring at me out of the corner of her eye.

"It's not the same" I say anger showing in my voice.

"How isn't it Cassidy, you may be just as smart as me and you could have any guy you want, you could even have Jackson if you tried" Lydia tells me as she pulls into the school parking lot, luckily of her I don't want Jackass.

"Your right" I sigh when I realise there is truth in what she's saying, "i'm sorry Lyd's, i'm just freaking out a little."

"It's already forgiven, now come on we have an entrance to make" Lydia says giving me a smile before getting out of the car.

"Hey Lydia you look... like your gonna ignore me" Stiles Stilinski says as Lydia and I walk pass him.

"Lydia aren't you going to say something" I whisper to my best friend.

"Say something to what" Lydia says oblivious.

"Stiles Stilinski" I say, a part of me is angry at how she can just ignore someone but another part is impressed by the fact that she can do that and still have people worship her.

"Who?" Lydia then asks confused.

"Oh you know the boy who's been in love with you since, like, the third grade" I reply sarcastically.

"I have no idea who your talking about." She says, giving everyone she passes a gracious smile.

"Riiight" I sigh giving up, "Oh look, here comes Jackass."

"Jackson" Lydia corrects me before going to greet her boyfriend, yes Jackass the guy who used to be one of my best friends, that was until he started to completely ignore me, then again if he hadn't of started being a asshole I wouldn't of ever became friends with Lydia, guess i've got to give him some credit.

"Cassidy" Jackson says giving me his signature smirk causing me to want to punch him in the face like every other time I see him, he then puts his arm around Lydia.

"Jackson" I say plastering a fake smile on my face just to please my best friend when really i'd like nothing more than to vomit.

"Be civil you two" Lydia says catching the hostility.

"We're always civil, aren't we Cassidy" Jackson says.

"Yes we are" I reply my fake smile widening just as the bell rings, "I should get to class, i'll see you at lunch."

-

Class was boring as usual, I sat in my usual seat and, like always, scribbled all over my notebook with unreadable notes and small sketches, my boredom soon disappears when the class is disrupted by a new comer.

"Everybody this is Alison Argent she's new to town, I hope you will all do your best to help her settle in" the Principal says standing beside a tall brunette with brown eyes, huh she's pretty, in a doe eyed kind of way and as soon as Lydia see's her I will be welcoming her into our little group.

"Well Alison why don't you take a seat" the teacher tells her after the Principal leaves, she then walks in-between the desks and takes the free seat beside me, I turn to say hello and introduce myself but i'm interrupted by Scott McCall.

"Here" Scott McCall says as he turns around and offers the new girl a pen in which she accepts gratefully, I give him a strange look, how on earth did he know she needed a pen? She hasn't even said a word, interesting.

"Hey i'm Cassidy" I say walking up to Alison after class.

"Uh hi i'm Alison, which you probably already knew" Alison responds looking down in embarrassment causing me to let out a small chuckle.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills the town where nothing happens" I joke, Alison gives me a small smile.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Alison says as we walk side by side down the crowded corridor.

"It is, try living in a town where nothing new happens, where they play the same old movies every week, a town where you could die of boredom" I exclaim, thinking back to the time that Cat and I had to watch the same movie at the cinema three months in a row.

"Well I guess I can't, seeing as though the longest I lived in a town is a year" she says a trickle of sadness showing in her voice.

"I'm guessing you move around a lot" I say awkwardly.

"Uh huh" she responds, before I have time to think up a response Lydia and Jackson appear out of nowhere.

"So the rumours are true we have a new student" Lydia says smiling at Alison with Jacksons arm once again draped around her.

"Yep" I say.

"I'm Lydia Martin and this is my boyfriend Jackson Whittemore" Lydia says introducing herself and Jackass.

"Alison Argent" Alison responds.

"So I heard" Lydia says looking Alison up and down smiling with approval, "You should definitely come to my party this Friday." and just like that Alison has the golden ticket into the inner circle, surprise, surprise.

"I can't, my parents make me do family night each Friday" she tells them, I smile at her remembering the times when my family used to have family night, of course that's before dad got deployed.

"How quaint" Lydia says, "but i'm sure they'll let you off if you tell them that your new friends invited you."

"I really can't" Alison tells her.

"Oh well, your lost, but your totally coming to watch the afternoon practice with us" Lydia says already ordering Alison around.

"Football practice" Alison says causing all three of us to chuckle, me the most, oh how she's about to be ripped apart.

"Please Football is for the minor leagues, Lacrosse is where it all happens" Jackson says an edge to his voice like he's actually taking it personally that the first thing that popped into her head was football and not Lacrosse.

"He's right Beacon Hills high has been the champions for the last couple of years thanks to a certain captain" Lydia says pressing closer to her smug boyfriend.

-

"Here we are" Lydia says sitting down in her usual spot on the bleachers, Alison and I then sit on either side of her.

"This is one of Lydia's favourite days of the year" I tell Alison as the coach rallies the team in.

"Why?" Alison then asks.

"Because it's try-outs, it's day in which we weed out the weak so only the strong with prevail" I joke.

"You make it out to seem barbaric" Lydia says keeping her eyes on her boyfriend as they all work themselves into a single line, "it's just a little friendly competition."

"And you make it seem like it's completely harm free" I fire back.

"Who's that?" Alison asks interrupting them while pointing at the guy in the goal.

"I have no idea" Lydia answers first.

"That's Scott McCall" I say rolling my eyes at Lydia seeing as though we've been going to school with Scott since elementary school .

"Who cares, he's unimportant" Lydia says waving it off, "It's about to start."

"Let the games begin."

 **A/N: If you like Chaos Within add it to your alert list to keep updated. I love to hear your thoughts so send in a review...**


	2. NICE GUY

"Let the games begin" I say as the first player in the line takes his shot, all eyes are on the ball as it hurdles towards McCall, "Ouch" I wince as the ball hits McCall straight in the face.

"Too bad" Lydia says smirking while Alison audibly winces, the next player lines up and takes his shot, but to everyones surprise including mine and especially Lydia's, Scott actually catches it.

"He's pretty good" Alison says after the third player takes a shot and once again McCall catches it with tremendous speed.

"It's just good luck, besides there is noway he'll be able to catch Jackson's shot" Lydia says as Jackson pushes through the line with a pissed off expression on his face. I face away from the field as Jackson gets ready.

"Woah, oh my god, did you see that, that's my best friend, oh my god" I hear the excited cheers from Stilinski and the rest of the crowd, once I face the field again I see that Scott actually caught the ball leaving a shocked Jackson standing there while his girlfriend gets up to cheer for someone other than him. Weird!

-

"Hey Alison wait up" I call as I rush down the hall to catch up to Alison.

"Cassidy hey" she responds a happy smile on her face.

"Why are you so cheerful?" I ask.

"I've got a date" she says quietly so only I can hear.

"What already, with who?" I then ask her, a little surprised that having only being here for a couple of days she already has a date.

"Scott McCall" she says a shy smile playing across her lips.

"Really, Lydia will not be impressed" I say picturing Lydia's expression when she finds out.

"Why not, she cheered for him yesterday" she says a confused expression on her face.

"Oh my sweet summer child" I begin, "yes Scott McCall had some luck yesterday at try-outs but the fact is he's still not in the inner circle which you are, therefore making it unacceptable to date him, in Lydia's eyes of course."

"Well I guess she'll really freak out when she finds out he's my date to her party" Alison sighs causing me to try and contain my laughter.

"Hey I thought you had family night on Friday" I accuse, Alison just shrugs in response, "I guess Lydia was right when she said they'd let you off" I say smirking as I realise that Alison lied to us.

"Yeah I guess she was" Alison says smirking along with me.

-

"Is it true?" Lydia asks as she opens the door to greet me.

"Is what true?" I then ask, even though I have a fair idea of what she's talking about.

"That Alison is bringing Scott McCall to my party" she exclaims clearly distressed.

"Yes it is true, the world is ending" I joke trying to lighten up the mood but failing miserably.

"How could she" Lydia says anger replacing her usual soft features.

"Lydia what's the big deal, Scott's a nice guy" I try to reason with her.

"I don't care if Simon is a nice guy, she can't date the lower class, you don't see me dating Biles just because he's a nice guy" Lydia says slightly shouting.

"Scott and Stiles" I say correcting Lydia.

"Whatever!"

"Scott would've showed up anyway, with Alison or not, it's not like your party is invite only" I state.

"I know that Cassidy, I am a genius remember" she says crossing her arms.

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that our new friend is throwing away her social status for a nice guy" Lydia shouts empathising on the nice.

"Well it's too late, what's done is done" I say just as the door bell rings signalling the arrival of the first guest.

It is only a matter of time before Lydia's house is crowded with horny and drunk teenagers, I make my rounds talking to people I hardly know and rejecting freshman who actually think they have a shot with me.

"Cassidy" someone says behind me, when I turn around I realise it's Stiles Stilinski who said my name.

"Stiles" I say looking him over, maybe if he grew out his hair and didn't act like a little kid on sugar rush all the time he might just be desirable to the opposite sex.

"Have you seen Lydia anywhere?" He asks searching the crowd for the familiar strawberry blonde he's been obsessed with since we were nine.

"I don't know, but i'm guessing she's with Jackson" I tells him, I almost feel sorry for him but then I remember that if he had any common sense he'd know that it's just no going to happen between him and Lydia.

"Oh well thanks anyway" he says trying to mask his disappointment.

"What about you, have you seen Alison and Scott anywhere?" I then ask him changing the subject.

"No I hav-" Stiles starts to say before he's cut off by someone shoving into him.

"Speak of the devil" I say as I realise that it was in fact Scott who bumped into Stiles.

"Scott you okay?" Stiles asks him, but he doesn't answer instead he rushes out the door with Stiles chasing after him.

"Hey Cassidy did you see Scott come pass here?" Alison asks as she appears beside me.

"Uh yeah he went that way" I say pointing in the direction Scott and Stiles took off to, "is everything okay?" I ask but before I can get the full question out Alison is already shoving though the crowd, "Wait up" I call as I follow Alison through the crowd.

-

"Alison stop" I say once I finally catch up to Alison.

"What direction do you think they went in?" Alison asks looking around furiously.

"I don't know, what happened in there?" I ask her, still huffing and puffing.

"Beats me, one second we were dancing the next he was rushing out the door" she says, "do you think I did something wrong?"

"Please what could you of possibly done, just being in the same room should make him ecstatic" I reassure her.

"Well it obviously didn't" Alison says disappointment showing clearly on her face.

"Alison I saw the way he looked at you on your first day it was like love at first sight not to mention his eyes have been following you since you got here, trust me you did nothing wrong."

"Really?" Alison says her mood lifting a little.

"Yes really" I respond.

"Alison" a rugged voice says behind us, as I turn around i'm faced with piercing green eyes, at first I'm speechless, how can anyone be so good looking, I then run my eyes over the guys body.

"Yeah that's me" Alison says her eyes widened, "do I know you?"

"No, but i'm a friend of Scott's he asked me to give you a ride home, seeing as though he's unable to do it himself" the attractive stranger says causing me to snap out of my daze.

"What did you say your name was again?" I ask suspicion flooding me when I realise no one can be that good looking and not have serious baggage.

"I didn't" he says his eyes travelling to me, "it's Derek Hale."

"Well Derek Hale if you don't mind i'll give Alison a ride home" I tell him.

"Scott insisted that I do it" Derek says and even though he's keeping a calm exterior I can tell that i'm irritating him.

"Oh I think he'll understand" I challenge him.

"I'll be fine Cassidy" Alison says accepting Derek's offer.

"Alison" I exclaim the smile dropping from my face.

"I'll see you on Monday" she tells me before she starts to follow Derek to his car.

"Alison wait" Cassidy I grabbing hold of her arms, they both turn around to look at me, 'Derek Hale' wearing an annoyed expression.

"Yes" Alison says waiting for an answer.

"You don't even know this guy" I say pulling her off to the side.

"He says he's a friend of Scott's" she says like it's that easy.

"Yeah he says, that doesn't mean it's true" I whisper loudly at her.

"He knew Scott's name" she responds looking at me like i've gone completely crazy.

"So what, he could've heard us talking before, for all we know he's going to take you out in the middle of the woods and cut you in half" I ramble in hushed whispers.

"Cassidy don't worry i'll be fine" she says making her way back over to the Mustang.

"Fine, but if I don't see you on Monday i'm sending out a search party" I call just as Alison gets into the car. "Am I the only one who remembers that there is a crazed serial killer on the loose!" I then exclaim to no one in particular.

 **A/N: Please favorite Chaos Within and/or send in a review if you've enjoyed reading it so far. And remember to add Chaos Within to your alert list if you want to stay updated...**


	3. TDH (TALL, DARK AND HANDSOME)

My eyes squeeze shut as i'm blinded by the light seeping through my curtains, I stumble out of bed rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Cassidy you up?" Anna calls from down stairs.

"Yeah be down soon" I respond, walking to my closet now having more time to pick out something to wear. "Smells good" I say as I take a step into the kitchen smelling the deliciousness that is my mothers bacon and eggs.

"It is" Kat says loudly shoving a piece of bacon into her mouth.

"Inside voice Kat, and eat with your mouth closed for christ sakes" Anna says pushing a plate in front of me.

"It's not my fault I was raised as a slob" Kat says grinning bits of food falling out of her mouth as she does so.

"Oh you did no just say that" Anna says putting one of her hands on her hips to let Kat know she means business, oh she's dead.

"I should go brush my teeth" Kat says quickly making her escape.

"Are you sure you took home the right child from the hospital" I say chuckling lightly.

"Unfortunately yes" Anna jokes.

"I heard that" we both hear Kat shout from her room.

"Lydia should be here soon" I tell her while gathering up my stuff.

"Actually I was hoping I could take you to school today" Anna says her face looking serious.

"Okay" I respond, a little confused, "i'll text Lydia telling her not to worry."

"Good."

-

"Remember to hand in that note" Anna says as Kat jumps out of the car.

"I will" she replies while rolling her eyes before walking off towards the middle school.

"So what's up?" I ask once we're back on the road.

"It's about your father" she says.

"What, is he okay?" I then asks fear overwhelming me, please don't be dead, please.

"Cassidy he's fine, but they've decided to extend his tour in Afghanistan" Anna tells me sincerely.

"Why?"

"I have no clue, your father didn't have enough time to spare any details" she explains.

"But he's fine" I say relieved.

"Yes sweetie he's fine."

-

"Cassidy" Alison says walking up to my locker, "see i'm absolutely fine."

"Uh huh" I respond my mind still on the conversation I had with my mother earlier in the car, extended, his tour has been extended twice already.

"Are you okay?" Alison then asks.

"Yeah i'm fine" I reply not even trying to mask my disappointment.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I tell her roughly shoving my books into my bag.

"What's wrong?" Alison repeats this time with more force causing me to have look at her.

"It's my dad, his tour in Afghanistan was extended" I sigh leaning against my locker.

"Your dad is a solider" Alison says surprised.

"Yep" I say fake excitement lacing my voice.

"How long has he been over there?" She then asks.

"Six months, he was supposed to go on leave next week" I tell her.

"You must miss him" Alison says.

"Anyway how did your car ride go with tall dark and handsome?" I then asks\ trying to change the subject as my head goes back to 'Derek Hale' and his mustang.

"Okay I guess, we didn't even talk all he said was 'bye' when we reached my house" Alison says not saying a word about the obvious diversion.

"I'm just glad he didn't decide to kill you" I say, "What about Scott have you forgiven him yet?"

"I was going to but when I told him about Derek giving me a ride home he started acting really weird" she says.

"I told you him and Derek weren't really friends" I say.

"Well then why did Derek give me a ride home and not kill me?"

"Maybe Scott and TDH hate each other and he just wanted to piss Scott off" I spit out my theory, ashamed to say i've been spending way to much time thinking about TDH.

"TDH?"

"Tall Dark and Handsome" I explain as we walk side by side to our first class.

"Seriously that's what your calling him" Alison says laughter leaving her mouth.

"Yeah what else am I going to call him" I respond shrugging my shoulder, because he is in fact Tall, Dark and Handsome.

"Oh I don't know by his name" Alison says.

"Well that's no fun" I say.

"Do you have a nickname for me?" Alison then asks me.

"Maybe" I answer my eyes full of mischief.

"Well what is it?" Alison asks curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Yes I would" Alison says following me into the classroom to our usual seats, "Tell me!"

-

"I'm never going to get all this homework done by tomorrow" Alison sighs walking beside me.

"Oh you've got Ms Buechner don't you" I say scrunching up my face in dislike, Ms Buechner a.k.a Devil wears Prada or much more commonly known as Hard Ass.

"Yeah."

"She feeds off her student's pain, when they're miserable she's happy but when they're happy she finds new ways to ruin their lives, hence the work load."

"Great, this year should be fun" Alison says sarcastically.

"Alison wait up" someone shouts from behind us, when we turn around Scott is standing their nervously, "can we talk?"

"About?" Alison asks, Scott then looks at me expectantly.

"I should go, I have my own homework to finish" I say walking away slowly, "Bye."

"See you tomorrow" Alison waves goodbye before her eyes travel back at Scott.

-

"Hey Alison, Scott" Lydia says walking up to the table Alison, Scott and Stiles are occupying, "you don't mind us joining do you" she says not waiting for answer before taking a seat and dragging me down beside her. Jackson, Danny, Greenberg and some others from the inner circle soon join them at the table.

"Get up" Jackson orders Greenberg.

"How come you never tell Danny to get up?" He asks.

"Because to don't stare at his girlfriends coin slots" Danny interrupts. "So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack, probably a cougar."

"I heard it was a mountain lion" Jackson says.

"A cougar is a mountain lion" Lydia corrects causing everyone to look at her in surprise, "isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, we read about it in class" I say covering for Lydia, for someone who's terrified about everyone finding out she's a genius she sure sucks at hiding it.

"Who cares? He's probably just some homeless guy who's gonna die anyway" Jackson points out in his usual obnoxious manner, ugh why hasn't anybody punched him in the face yet?

"You really are an ass" I say glaring at Jackson while he stares daggers at me.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun like where we're going tomorrow night?" Lydia then asks Alison.

"What?"

"You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Lydia says.

"We were thinking of what we were going to do" Alison tells her.

"Well i'm definitely not staying home watching Lacrosse videos again, so if the four of us are hanging out we're doing something fun" Lydia says, yeah because that's going to end well.

"Hanging out? Like, the four of us? Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?" Scott asks Alison looking like he might have a panic attack.

"Yeah I guess, it sound like fun" Alison responds clearly not agreeing with herself.

"You know what else sounds like fun stabbing myself in the face with a fork" Jackson says picking up his fork.

"How about we go bowling" Lydia suggests, "you love to bowl."

"Yeah with actual competition" Jackson tells her disregarding anyone else's feelings but his own.

"You thought Scott was crap at Lacrosse yet he made first string, who knows he may just surprise you again" I say smirking as Jackson grits his teeth at me.

"well then it's sorted, we're going bowling" Lydia says clapping her hands in excitement.

"Great."

 **A/N: There it is the third chapter in Chaos Within, if you liked it please favorite it and/or leave a review on what you thought about this chapter. Remember if you want to stay updated add Chaos Within to your alert list...**


	4. TDS (TALL, DARK AND SCARY)

I lie on my bed anticipating the call that i'll get, 'they killed each other' I imagine Alison saying through the phone, 'Jackson tore him apart' Lydia would say wearing a devious smirk, and just like that my phone rings.

"Hello" I say after I accept the call.

"Hey" Lydia's familiar voice comes through the speaker.

"So how'd it go?" I ask casually, hoping the amount curiosity isn't showing in my voice

"It went well, better than I thought, and you were right Scott wasn't totally terrible" she responds sounding like she has no interest in this conversation at all.

"So they didn't kill each other" I say surprise leaking through my voice.

"No they did not" Lydia says, "Anyway, now to more pressing matters, Alison let it slip about your father."

"I was going to tell you" I tell her.

"When exactly were you going to tell me" Lydia asks with an edge to her voice.

"When it was the right time" I sigh into the phone.

"The right time, you told Alison the second you got to school, but you couldn't even tell me because it wasn't the 'right time'" she says sounding pissed.

"Yeah well she asked, you didn't" I fire back regretting the words as soon as they leave my mouth.

"We've been best friends since kindergarten I know when your sad or unhappy I just thought i'd wait for you to tell me, so i'm sorry for being a good friend" Lydia shouts.

"It's not my fault you're always pressed to Jackson's side, maybe if you weren't I could actually get a word out" I shout back before hanging up.

"What's going on up there? Are you all right?" Anna calls from her own room.

"Yeah mom i'm fine."

-

"So you told Lydia about my dad" I say.

"Uh yeah I did, sorry" Alison tells me a worried expression on her face, "I didn't mean to I just figured that you had already talked about it with her."

"It's fine, she was going to find out one way or another, she just hates me now." I say shrugging like it's no big deal, but it is my best friend since kindergarten hates me.

"Again sorry" Alison repeats.

"And again it's fine, it wasn't your fault" I reassure her, and it's not I should've told Lydia about my dad, I shouldn't of let someone else tell her.

"Well that was the bell, we should get to class" Alison says as the high pitched squeal of the pathetic school bell rings.

"I'll see you later, or maybe I won't it depends on whether i've been exiled" I say, half joking half completely serious.

"Where's Scott McCall?" I hear someone shout from around the corner.

"I don't know" someone else yells, which I identify as Jackson, I then look around which is when I am faced with 'Derek Hale' pushing Jackass roughly against a locker, my eyes widen, why the hell is TDH here looking for Scott, I look up only now noticing that Derek's eyes are now on me.

"You" he says slightly stumbling as he walks over to me, he's a mess, his hair is all over the place, his skin looks almost transparent and their is blood running down his arm leaving small droplets of red on the floor of the school corridor.

"You" I say repeating Derek's words, he keeps on coming until we're only centimetres apart, I go to step back but he just keeps on coming.

"Where. Is. Scott. McCall?" He asks, and for a split second I could've sworn his eyes flashed ice blue. I don't answer instead I just stand there too stunned for words.

"Tell me" he says louder, slamming his fist on the closest locker causing me to flinch.

"Why?" I summon enough strength to ask him but I immediately regret it when he closes in on me and growls.

"You should be careful you never know who your friend are or who just wants to rip your throat out" Derek says menacingly before pushing me aside roughly and walking past me, I then let out a shaky sigh of relief.

"You okay?" I ask Jackson when i'm sure 'Derek Hale' is gone.

"I'm fine" Jackson responds through clenched teeth.

"Are you sure because your bleeding" I then say pointing to the blood running down his neck.

"Who was that?" He then asks completely ignoring the blood.

"How should I know" I say as calmly as I can, not wanting him to have any ammunition to use against me.

"You know, I saw it on your face" he tells me.

"Are you sure you didn't get a concussion when your face collided with the locker" I say, all worry from my voice disappearing.

"This isn't over" he says walking off down the hall.

"It never is."

-

"So you and Scott are 'studying' later" I say slyly.

"What's with you and Lydia and thinking that something more is going to happen between me and Scott" Alison whines.

"Because something always happens when you 'study' with the guy your dating, it's practically law" I state, chuckling when Alison's eyes widen with discomfort.

"BEEEEEP" I hear, interrupting me from the conversation I was so happily having with Alison.

"Isn't that Derek" Alison says looking over to the blocked up road.

"What is he still doing here?" I say aloud to myself when I see Derek lying down in the middle of the road in front of Stiles pale blue jeep, "and what the hell is he doing?"

"What are you doing here?" I hear Scott whisper angrily at Derek as I walk over to them.

"What's going on?" I ask once I reach them, all three of them look up at me with irritable expressions.

"None of your business" Derek says glaring up at me.

"It's no big deal he just needs a ride home" Scott says pulling Derek up and once again I could've sworn his eyes changed colour.

"I don't think so" I say staring intently at them.

"Really Cassidy, everything is fine" Scott says pushing Derek into the passenger seat of Stiles's car.

-

"So TDH came to your school looking for Scott, who says he has no relation to TDH but at the end of the day he gives him a ride home" Cat says going through the dot points of what I just told her.

"Yep that sounds about right, oh did I mention he looked like he was dying and that he pretty much threw Jackson against a locker" I then add.

"Oh well, Jackass totally deserved it" Cat jokes smiling up at her me.

"Language" I warn.

"Oh come on your only a couple of years older than me, plus Jackass isn't even a bad word" she says.

"It has ass in it, so yes it's a bad word" I tell her in which Cat just pouts in return.

"Fine" she says reluctantly giving up. "I think 'Derek Hale's' new nickname should be TDS."

"What?" I say a confused expression on my face.

"Tall, Dark and Scary!"


	5. SPECIAL OCCASIONS

"What are you doing?" Alison asks curiously walking up to her locker where Lydia and I just happen to be standing looking as suspicious as ever.

"Nothing" we both say in unison smiling widely at Alison.

"Uh huh, I see you two are back to being friends" Alison points out.

"Of course, it was just a little misunderstanding, besides this is a special occasion" Lydia tells her.

"And what would that occasion be?" Alison then asks looking at us sideways.

"Your birthday, duh!" I exclaim before giving her a hug.

"Wha- How did you know about that?" Alison says fear invading her usual sweet and calm voice.

"Please, I know everything about everyone in this little town of ours" Lydia says shrugging confidently.

"Please don't tell anyone else" Alison pleads with us.

"Of course not" I say elbowing Lydia in the side.

"Never" Lydia says like the every thought appals her, "Where'd you get that trinket?"

"Oh this, it was a gift from my aunt, it's a family heirloom" Alison tells us fiddling with the necklace in her hand.

"Your family has heirlooms" Lydia says looking at Alison weirdly.

"It's not exactly uncommon Lydia" I say, it really isn't my family has a heap of them.

"Maybe not for you, you're a Montgomery, your family practically founded Beacon Hills" Lydia exclaims.

"I'm a Davis" I correct.

"Like your grandmother always says 'Maybe you are on paper but you have Montgomery Blood'" Lydia says.

"Not funny" I say unamused, "besides my family didn't discover Beacon Hills they were just one of the first families to reside here, so the mayor put them on the council" I explain.

"So your family is like royalty here" Alison says.

"The Montgomery's are the Davis's are not" I tell her.

"But you're still a Montgomery and so is Cat and your mother most definitely is" Lydia says.

"Alison hey" Scott McCall shows up before I can respond to Lydia's comment.

"Scott" Alison replies her smile coming back to her face.

"I guess we'll just leave you two to it" I say grabbing onto Lydia's arm and pulling her down the corridor, "see you at lunch Alison, bye McCall."

-

"Where is she?" Lydia asks looking around the cafeteria, "she wasn't in History."

"Lydia are you okay?" I ask knowing that she's probably still reeling from last nights attack.

"Why wouldn't I be" Lydia says touching up her lipstick in her compact mirror.

"You could've been killed last night not too mention Jackson was almost killed" I say with little too no doubt at all.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, so what if a mountain lion killed some guy and almost ripped my boyfriend to shreds" she says.

"So what, really Lydia you aren't that cold hearted" I say.

"Maybe I am" she replies looking up at me.

"Well seeing as though your fine i'm guessing your going to the parent teacher interviews tonight" I say.

"Why would I, i'm getting perfect grades and i've been on my best behaviour, theirs no need for me to go" she says.

"Maybe, but don't you want to keep the fact that you're a genius to yourself" I tell her.

"Please who's going to notice i'm not there besides you and the teachers" she says.

"Stiles Stilinski will notice, just like he noticed you weren't at school yesterday and went to check up on you" I reply.

"Who?" She asks.

"Ugh!"

-

"Come on Cassidy we have to get going or we'll be late" Anna says knocking on my door.

"I'm coming" I shout through the door while grabbing my jacket.

"Ready" Anna says as I walk out of my room.

"Uh huh, let's go" she replies walking downstairs.

"Are you guys leaving?" Cat asks before we walk out the front door.

"Yes Cat, and try not to get into any trouble while were gone" Anna says while eyeing her youngest daughter.

"Come on mom what kind of trouble could I get in it's not like i'm going to throw a huge party" Cat says.

"She's right mom, I mean who would she even invite it's not like she has friends" I joke.

"Hey, I have friends" Cat says angrily staring daggers at me.

"Enough you two, come on Cassidy we have to get going" Anna says leading me out the door and towards the car.

-

"Mrs Davis it's a pleasure to meet you" Ms James says shaking my mothers hand.

"Please call me Anna" she replies taking her seat, I take the seat beside her.

"Cassidy I didn't expect to see you tonight" Ms James says.

"Oh you know me I have to know everything" I tell her jokingly which rewards me with a small chuckle from Ms James.

"Yes I suppose you do" she says, "but their really was no need for you to be here, you're doing very well In my class, and as far as I know you've had no difficulty with any other of your other classes."

"Well That's good to hear" Anna says smiling at me.

-

"If I had known tonight would have just been your teachers giving you compliments I would've stayed home" Anna says as we walk down the stairs leading to the parking lot.

"If I had of known I would've of brought a camera so I could re-live it over and over again" I tell her, "oh how I love to be showered with praise" I then say dramatically.

"Are you saying it was my sons fault that your daughter skipped school" We both hear someone shout, we look over and see a middle aged women, who bears a striking resemblance to Scott, who seems to be arguing with Alison's parents, this can't be good.

"Is everything alright over here?" Anna asks walking up to the furious parents.

"Yes, just some teenage corruption" Alison's mom Victoria says bitterly.

"Mom, Dad" I hear Alison call before anyone can say anything more.

"Alison thank god you're alright, you had us terrified" Victoria says walking over to her daughter.

"Alison what were you thinking you could've gotten in some serious trouble" her dad Chris then says joining his wife.

"Scott you're in serious trouble" Melissa says fire shining in her eyes as she stomps over to her teenaged son.

"We want your son to stay away from our daughter" Chris says.

"Dad no" Alison shouts stepping away from both her parents, and it just got worse!

"Alison don't yell at your father" Victoria says. Suddenly someones screams fills our ears and everyones heads, including mine, whips around to the parking lot where people are running away in terror.

"What the-" I begin before I see it, a mountain lion, weaving it's way between the cars.

"Everybody stay here" Chris says pulling out a gun before walking towards the ferocious animal.

"Dad no" Alison says, why the hell does Alison's dad have a gun at a high school? That has to be illegal.

"Let him do his job Alison" Victoria says bringing her closer.

"His job is not to shoot murderous wild animals mom" she says pushing away from her mother before running into the frenzied crowd.

"Alison wait" Scott shouts going after her.

"Cassidy don't you dare" Anna says as I start to trail after Scott and my friend.

"ALISON" both Scott and I yell as a car heads straight for Alison, her eyes widen in shock once she spots it but just before she gets run down Scott runs towards her and pulls her out of the way.

"Are you okay?" I ask running towards my 'could've been road kill' friend, she just nods in response, "how the hell did you get to her that fast?"

"Adrenaline I guess" Scott says shrugging while lying his ass off, riiiiight adrenaline.

'BANG' a tremendously loud noise rings out through the crowd, all three of us look over and see Chris Argent standing over the bloody corpse of the Mountain Lion that has been causing all this Chaos within Beacon Hills.

"I thought you said nothing ever happened in Beacon Hills" Alison says still in shock.

"Only on special occasions."

 **A/N: If you liked this chapter please favorite it and/or leave a revoew on what you thought of it. If you want to stay updated on everything Chaos Within add it to your alert list...**


	6. HELPLESSLY IDIOTIC

"Alison i'm sure Scott's not avoiding you" I say sitting across from a worried Alison, "why would he be?"

"Umm because my parents told him to stay away me and lets not forget my dad shot dead a helpless animal the other night" she tells me, helpless my ass.

"Okay first of all, the 'animal' was any thing but helpless and second of all why wouldn't he want to bask in the glory of saving a damsel in distress" I say.

"I was not a damsel in distress" Alison exclaims scrunching her face up at me.

"You nearly got hit by a car, if Scott hadn't of swooped in and saved you you'd probably be dead right now, so yeah you kind of were a damsel in distress" I tell her.

"You have a point, but it's not like he was saving me from a dragon at the top of a tower" Alison says.

"Did you just take that out of Sherk?" I ask my mind straying from the conversation.

"What" Alison says before her eyes land on Scott, "Scott wait up!"

"Bye" I say as my eyes follow Alison as she runs down the corridor to catch up to a fleeing McCall.

-

"Jackson wait up" I say when I see Jackson walking towards the Lacrosse field.

"what do you want Davis?" He says as he turns around to face me.

"Wow you look like crap" I state before I can stop myself.

"Whatever" he says not even trying to one up me, that's unusual.

"Wait, sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay you've haven't been your usual obnoxious self lately" I tell him.

"I'm fine Cassidy" he exclaims.

"Come on Jackson, we used to be friends, what happened?" I ask him, he opens his mouth to answer but he's cut off by a sound of pain.

"Ouch" we look to the field where we see Scott standing there while Stiles pelts balls at him with his Lacrosse racket.

"Wow they really are retarded" Jackson says laughing as another ball hits Scott squarely in the chest.

"What do you think they're doing?" I ask him wincing slightly when one of the balls hits Scott in the eye.

"Being idiots like usual" he replies, I roll my eyes at him and make my way towards Dumb and Dumber.

"What are you two doing?" I ask and they both look up at me in surprise.

"Training" Stiles says, "Scott's helping me improve my aim."

"By letting you hurdle balls at him until he can't feel his face" I respond shaking my head in disbelief. "You okay?" I ask Scott.

"Yep" he replies breathing heavily.

"Alrighty then I guess i'll just leave the two of you to torture each other."

-

"Just get in the car she won't give up until you do" Jackson orders a reluctant Alison.

"It's fine he's probably on his way right now" Alison says standing in the freezing air before she gets a text.

"Is that him cancelling on you, again" Lydia says.

"No actually he wants me to meet him at the school" she responds.

"Get in we'll give you a ride" I say moving over to give her room in the tiny backseat of Jacksons Porsche.

"Fine" she says finally agreeing.

"Did he say why he wants you to meet him at the School at ten 0'clock at night?" I then ask her.

"No, his text just said to meet him there" she answers.

"Well I can only guess it's for some idiotic reason" Lydia then says.

"Probably" Jackson says agreeing with his girlfriend while I just nod.

-

"Well there's Stilinski's crappy Jeep" Jackson says as he pulls into the dark parking lot of the school.

"Then where the hell are they?" I ask looking around for either Scott or Stiles.

"Looking at the state of the chain from the door it seems that they're inside" Lydia says pointing to the front of the school.

"Oh wow they broke in" I exclaim, do they have brain damage?

"It definitely looks that way" Alison says taking a few steps closer, "but why?"

"Who know's what goes through the minds of those two, I mean they went looking for a dead body in the middle of the woods where a potential serial killer could've been residing" I respond.

"Well for whatever reason i'm going to go and find out" Alison then says before she starts to walk towards the double doors.

"Are you crazy" Lydia shouts.

"No just curious" she answers causing me to smirk and join her.

"Not you too" Jackson adds.

"Wimp" I mutter as I walk past him.

"Ugh" he sighs irritably jogging after me and Alison.

"Jackson" Lydia calls after her boyfriend, "you can't just leave me here."

"Come on then" Jackson says frustrated.

"Their is no way in hell i'm going in there" she says.

"Then stay out here alone" he yells causing her to shut her mouth and run after the three of us.

"Where do you think they are?" Alison asks as the four of us walk down the unusually quiet corridor.

"I have no idea, call Scott and ask" I say and Alison pulls her phone out of her jean pocket.

"He isn't answering" Alison says hanging up the phone.

"Great, just great" Jackson says, "i'm spending the night looking for two losers in the supposed to be locked school."

"Jackson I have to the bathroom" Lydia says holding onto Jackson's arm.

"Let me guess you want me to go with you" he responds and she nods, "Fine lets go."

"Wait i'll come" I say, "You'll be okay on your own?" I turn around to ask Alison.

"Yeah i'll be fine, i'll keep trying Scott" she reassures me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah i'm not a damsel in distress remember" Alison tells me mustering up a weak but bright smile.

"Be quick" Jackson says once we're standing outside the bathroom, "I want to find McCall and Stilinski so I can get out of this hell hole."

"I can't believe you actually agreed to come here to look for Scott and Stiles" I say once Lydia disappears into the bathroom.

"Yeah well like I said at Argents house Lydia always gets want she wants" Jackson replies his head leaning against one of the lockers.

"And you always give her what she wants" I add slyly.

"Only to get her to shut up" he tells me.

"Riiiight" I draw out which results in dirty looks from Jackson, "you wanna know what I think."

"Not really" he responds.

"I think that you actually really like her and I know she's crazy about you" I tell him.

"She has a funny way of showing it" he says like he wants her to confess her love for him.

"It's not like your exactly open about your feeling either" I say.

"Who says I have any feelings" Jackson says but before I can respond my phone rings.

"It's my mom I have to take this" I tell him walking off around the corner to answer it, "mom hey."

"Cassidy where are you?" Anna asks not even saying hello first.

"Hello to you too" I say sarcastically.

"Cassidy" her mother groans.

"I'm out with Lydia and Alison" I tell her.

"I'm going to go with you forgot what tonight was" Anna says.

"What was tonight again?" I ask her my mind going blank.

"Your father is skyping us tonight remember" Anna tells me.

"Crap, I completely forgot, i'm sorry" I say face palming myself.

"How long until you can get home?" Anna asks.

"I don't know, not for awhile" I reply.

"Mom he's calling" Cassidy hears Cat yell in the background.

"I've got to go, get home as soon as you can" Anna says.

"Alright, if I don't make it back in time tell him I love him" I say.

"Of course" Anna says.

"I'm really sorry mom" I tell her.

"I know you are Cass" her mother sighs before hanging up.

"Crap" I exclaim.

"Grrrrr" I then hear, my head snaps up from my phone as I look around for the sound.

"Hello" I call, "Who's there? If this is you Stilinski it's so not funny."

"Grrrrr" I hear again, my heart starts to beat furiously, my head whips around but I find nothing except for two bright red eyes staring back at me though the darkness.

"What in holy hell" I whisper, it starts to slowly walk towards me, soon being illuminated by the moon light. Every step forward it takes I take one step back, definitely not a Mountain Lion...

 **A/N: Another chapter done. I hope you liked it and will favorite Chaos Within and/or leave your thoughts by writing a review. Remember if you like Chaos Within so far add it to your alert list...**


	7. EMERGENCY SERVICES

I sit their in the back of the ambulance staring off into the distance, completely ignoring the deputy's question as they grill me about what exactly happened. Scott and Stiles stare at me from the sheriff's car wondering whether i'll tell everyone about Scott, that he's not a normal teenage boy, that he's anything but, that he's a monster.

I run as fast as I can not daring to look back, I keep on going until I reach the gym doors. Once inside I quickly make my way towards the bleachers figuring it's the only plausible place to hide.

"911 what's your emergency" I hear after I dial 911 once i'm safely behind the bleachers.

"It's coming after me" i whisper terrified.

"What is?" The lady on the other end asks.

"I don't know, it's a monster" I say my voice shaking.

"Where are you?" The lady then asks, that is when it comes through the doors to the gym. "Ms where are you?" The lady repeats when she's faced with silence.

"Beacon Hills High School" I answer, it's eyes than land on the bleachers looking straight at me, my hand goes straight to my mouth.

"You know it's a serious offence to prank call emergency services" the lady says confusing me, prank call, why in the world would I prank call them.

"What are you talking about?" I ask trying to calm down my breathing as it walk towards my 'not so safe' place behind the bleachers.

"We were warned that a bunch of kids would be prank calling us tonight and they would say that they're at the high school" the lady replies.

"I'm not prank calling you, please help me" I pleads with the women each second getting more terrified, the line then goes dead.

"Grrrr" the thing is now growling it's cold dead eyes staring up at me though the slits of the bleachers.

"Stay. Away. From. Her" I hear someone growl, I tear my eyes away from it and I look up which is when i'm faced with another monster with golden eyes and sharp claws.

"Scott!"

"Cassidy thank god you're okay" Anna says appearing out of nowhere and wrapping her arms around her me.

"Mom" I say burying my face in my mothers shoulder and allowing myself to cry for the first time of tonight.

"I know sweetie, I know" Anna says, but she doesn't know could she.

-

"Do you feel like they're always staring at us?" Alison asks looking at everyone that passes by nervously.

"Of course they are, we're the most popular girls at Beacon Hills High" Lydia says.

"No, I mean about what happened the other night" Alison says.

"Ugh this again, for the last time Alison they don't know that it was us that night, that information wasn't released" Lydia tells her.

"I know it's ju-, hey Cassidy are you okay?" Alison asks halfway through her sentence. "Hello Cassidy" Alison says waving her hand in front of my face once I don't respond.

"Huh" I say looking up from the spot on the wall I was staring intently at.

"What's wrong, it's like you're in a coma" Alison replies.

"Nothing" I tell her, both Alison and Lydia look at me with looks on their faces which tell me they know i'm lying. "Really i'm fine."

"Cassidy spill" Lydia says folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm still a little shaken from the other night" I tell them both, which seems to satisfy them.

"Me too" Alison says.

"What happened to you that night?" Lydia then ask looking expectantly at me.

"What do you mean" I ask her.

"Well while we were locked in the chemistry classroom you were nowhere to be seen, where were you?" Lydia says clearing it up, my heart stops when the memories from the other night come flooding back. Red eyes, claws, Scott.

"No-nothing, why don't we talk about Alison and her break up with Scott" I suggest my voice slightly trembling.

"If you insist, plus I'll never give up the opportunity to say I was right" Lydia says before turning her head towards Alison, "I was right."

"Please don't remind me" Alison says the smile fading from her face.

"Why'd you break up with him again?" I then ask because i'm pretty sure Alison doesn't have the faintest idea about what Scott really is, hell i'm not even sure I know what he is.

"He just left us and locked us in there, I can't just forgive him for that" Alison replies looking especially defeated.

"He probably did it to protect you" I say unsure to why i'm defending a monster.

"Oh please you don't really believe that do you Cassidy, he probably just did it so he could make an escape" Lydia says.

"I doubt it" I respond, after all he came back to save me.

-

"CASSIDY" Both Scott and Stiles shout as they run after me.

"Stop" Scott says grabbing onto my arm causing me to flinch, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Not in front of people at least" Stiles adds, cause that helps.

"Stiles how exactly was that supposed to help us?" Scott asks.

"I was just saying that if you were going to hurt her it wouldn't be in front of witnesses" Stiles then says, I then rip my arms from Scott and start to walk away.

"Cassidy we need to talk" Scott says once again chasing after me.

"About?"

"What you saw the other night" He says jumping in front of me.

"I didn't see anything" I tell him even though we both know I did.

"Oh but you did" Stiles says.

"So what if I did" I say looking anywhere but into Scott's eyes not wanting to see them flash gold like they did the other night.

"Well then we need to talk" Scott repeats.

"Or I could just pretend I didn't see anything" I propose.

"We still should talk" he says, but I just push pass him, "Can you at least let me explain."

-

"You're home already" Anna says as I walk through the front door.

"I could say the same about you" I respond, "I thought you had a double shift at the hospital."

"I did, but I got one of the other doctor's to cover for me" Anna says.

"Why?" I then ask.

"I just thought in light of everything that's happened the last few months we could spend some quality time together" Anna says, I smile in return.

"What were you thinking of doing?"

"Well I thought we could order in and watch a movie" Anna replies picking up the pile of take-out menus that were sitting on the bench.

"Sounds wondrous" I say.

-

"Well that was unexpected" Anna says as the credits roll in.

"Not really it was so obvious he was the killer" Cat says being the know it all like always.

"Oh sorry Ms all I do all day is read books, listen to music and watch various tv shows and movies" I say

"You say that like it's a bad thing, I happen to enjoy doing those things every much" Cat replies.

"Hence the reason you have no friends" I joke causing Anna to hit her gently on the arm, Cat then sticks her tongue out at me, "well i'm hella tired so i'm going to bed" I say yawning.

"Okay i'll see you in the morning" Anna says, "you too Cat, up to bed."

"What? Why? I'm not even tired" Cat whines.

"Because I said so, now go" Anna orders and Cat stomps off to her room.

"Night mom" I call as I make my way up the stairs. Once I reach the top of the stairs I notice that my door is ajar which strikes a nerve inside of me seeing as though i'm pretty certain I closed it.

I slowly push open the door and to my relief my room is empty, no one and nothing in sight . I then walk to my bathroom and splash cool water on my face begging my heart to slow down.

"You're just being paranoid" I tell herself, "Great now you're talking to yourself" I say walking back into my room, I nearly jump out of my skin when I see him standing there in the middle of my room looking, like always, all tall, dark and scary.

"You know you should keep your windows locked" he says and I look over to my now open window, I then pick up the nearest thing to me and I swing it at him, which he catches easily, "you really should be careful Cassidy who knows who you could hurt" He says his eyes flashing ice blue like at the school the other week.

"You-you're like them aren't you" I say stuttering on my words as I stumble backwards.

"If you mean werewolf then yes i'm like them" he replies.

"Werewolf..."

 **A/N: Their we have it Cassidy now officially knows about werewolves, but how will she take it? I guess you'll just have to wait and see. If you liked this chapter please favorite Chaos Within and/or leave a review. Also if you want to stay updated add it to your alert list...**


	8. FIGHT CLUB

"Werewolf" I exclaim, "are you crazy?"

"You know what you saw the other night how would you explain it?" He asks me.

"I don't know some weird mutated gene both you and Scott McCall were born with" I say my heart jumping up into my throat.

"What about the animal that almost killed you, we both know that was no mountain lion or someone with a 'mutated gene'" he says taking a step forward eyes turning ice blue again.

"I don't know, but there must be a logical reason for all of this" I exclaim, "for all I know you could just be figment of my imagination and really i'm just losing my mind like the guy out of fight club."

"I'm just as real as you, or are you going to tell me you're just a figment of your own imagination also" Derek says and it's almost funny, and I'd laugh if I didn't feel like I wouldn't be waking up tomorrow morning.

"Why are you here?" I then ask him.

"I need to know for certain that you won't go around telling people what you saw" he tells me, taking an other step in my direction.

"Oh yeah and have everyone call me crazy and then get thrown in a mental asylum, don't worry I won't go running my mouth" I ramble.

"Cassidy their are some people in this town who will believe you, and if they hear about Scott he's as good as dead" Derek tells me backing me up until my back hits the wall.

"Who?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"You should know, your friend is one of them" he replies through clenched teeth

"What!" I say my voice now shaking like crazy.

"Cassidy who are you talking to in there?" Anna asks knocking on my door.

"No one" I reply going over to the door, "i'm just watching a movie."

"What movie?" Anna then asks through the door.

"Fight club" I panic and blurt out the first movie that comes to mind.

"I thought you said you were going to go to bed" Anna responds.

"I was and I am" I tell her through the door.

"Are you sure you're okay?" My mother asks worried.

"Yeah mom i'm fine, goodnight" I say.

"Ok, goodnight Cass" Anna says with defeat showing clearly in her voice. I then turn around expecting to see Tall, Dark and Scary but my room is empty with no one in sight.

"Hello" I whisper but I receive no response, "rude."

-

"Scott" I call getting his attention.

"Cassidy" he says nervously letting me walk over to him.

"So Derek Hale came to see me last night" I tell him.

"Yeah I know" he replies.

"Let me guess you sent him to talk to me" I say and he shrugs, "you could of warned me I almost had a heart attack when he appeared in my room."

"Well you weren't listening to me so I just figured if you were going to listen to anyone it would be him" Scott explains.

"Because he's Tall, Dark and Scary" I mutter in response.

"Exactly" he exclaims smiling glad to know I get it.

"So he also told me their's people in town that would kill you if they found out what you are" I tell him, his smile fading from his face, "he also told me that I know one of them, mind telling me who it is he's talking about."

"I can't" he says looking down.

"Why not?" I ask and the look on his face tells me everything I need to know.

"It's Alison isn't" I say, Scott's eyes widen.

"It's not her, it's her family, she has no idea about me or werewolves" Scott explains.

"So you're dating a girl who's family wants to kill you and your kind" I say.

"Yeah pretty much" he replies looking at me with his big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Are you brain damaged?" I ask looking at him like he's stupid.

"Huh?"

"What exactly are you thinking, not only could you yourself get killed but you could hurt Alison" I say angrily

"I know that Cassidy, but I won't hurt her she's my anchor" he tells me.

"Your what?" I ask what the hell is a anchor, "like the things on boats?"

"My anchor something or someone that helps me keep my emotions in check during a full moon" he replies.

"Can you really look me in the eye and tell me that you know for certain that you won't hurt her" I ask him, his face wavers as I say the words.

"No" he says, "but it doesn't matter anymore she broke up with me remember."

"That I do" I say, "i'm sorry Scott."

"A part of me is relived because like you said I could hurt her and I don't think I could live with myself it that happened" Scott tells me.

"You love her don't you" I say surprising not only Scott but myself too.

"Yeah I do" he tells me and I know he means it

"Well then don't give up, fight for her" I say.

"But you jus-" Scott begins before I cut him off.

"I know what I said, but if you really love her then fight for her because if you're serious about her being your 'anchor' your going to need her" I tell him, "plus Alison has been down since you broke up, I want her to be happy and I know she's at her happiest when she's with you."

"Really" Scott says smiling like an idiot.

"Yes, now go fight for her" I order, "but remember if you hurt in anyway, again, her family will be the least of your worries."

-

"He what" Lydia exclaims in disbelief.

"He sent me some photos of us together" Alison repeats.

"Why do you say that like it's a criminal offence" I say pulling books out of my locker.

"Who's side are you on Cassidy" Lydia asks irritated.

"Alison's obviously, I just don't get why him sending you photo's was so bad" I respond.

"Because he's thinks that if he reminds me with some photo's of us together i'll go back and forgive him" Alison explains her theory.

"Okay so he's fighting for your relationship" I say.

"Their is nothing to fight for" Alison responds.

"If their wasn't anything to fight for then you wouldn't be so angry" I tell her.

"Or maybe he's just some creepy stalker" Lydia says, "come on Alison we should get to class" Lydia then pulls Alison down the hall by her arm.

 **A/N: Ta Dah done, I hoped you all enjoyed FIGHT CLUB and you'll favorite Chaos Within and/or leave a review. Next chapter should be up soon, to stay updated add Chaos Within to your alert list.**


	9. BEST BET

"Cassidy what are you doing here" Stiles asks curiously once he opens his front door revealing a certain blonde on the other side.

"Oh I just thought we could hang out" I respond pushing my way in.

"Why, where on opposite sides of the social spectrum" he says following me into his own house.

"Fine. I want information, Scott has been useless and I have no idea where to find 'Derek Hale' so I figured my best bet would be with you" I tell him.

"Sorry to break this to you Cassidy but I can't tell you anything" he says.

"Can't or won't?" I ask him walking through the hallway of the Stilinski household.

"A little bit of both" he responds, "where are you going?"

"Well i'm not leaving until you give me something" I say, "is this your room?"

"Yeah and your not allowed in there" he says jumping in front of the door so I can't get through.

"Fine i'll just stand here until you tell me something" I stubbornly says planting my feet firmly on the floor.

"Why can't just leave well enough alone and forget everything that's happened" Stiles groans.

"Because i'm curious and we both know I won't stop until I find out everything" I tell him.

"Oh my god, fine!" he shouts while opening his door and walking inside, "holy hell."

"What?" I say following him inside, as I take a step inside Stiles is pushed against the wall.

"Quiet the both of you" Derek says putting a finger up to his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him harshly.

"Shhhh" Derek exclaims.

"Stiles" the Sheriff calls his voice getting closer.

"Deal with it" Derek says letting go of Stiles and letting him out the door to speak to his father.

"What are you doing here?" Derek then asks me.

"I asked you first, aren't you a fugitive?" I ask him distressed.

"Exactly I need a place to hide out until the heat dies down" he tells me wearing his usual broody expression.

"So you chose the Sheriffs house" I exclaim, has he gone crazy?

"Would you rather I have chosen yours" he says, "besides I need Stiles help."

"That was close" Stiles says coming back into the room, "now what the hell are you doing here Derek?"

"I need your help" Derek begrudgingly tell him.

"Oh really" Stiles says swearing a satisfied smile, "what's the magic word."

"Stiles if you have any hopes of not dying you'll shut up and help" Derek growls.

"Or I could just help you" Stiles says fear showing on his face, "what do you need?"

"I need you to find out who sent those texts to Alison Argent at the school last week" Derek tells him, I then look at him in surprise, how'd he know about the texts.

"Wait were you there that night?" I ask him.

"Why do you think he's a fugitive" Stiles says.

"They told the cops that it was me that night" Derek explains staring daggers at Stiles.

"Hey that was Scott not me" Stiles tells him.

"Oh" I say awkwardly.

"Back to business, how exactly do you suppose I find out who sent this messages?" Stiles asks Derek.

"I thought you were smart" Derek says.

"I am but that doesn't mean I know how to find out who is sending fake messages" Stiles says, "but I think I know someone who does" Stiles then adds when he notices Derek losing his cool.

-

"Who'd you say that was again?" Danny asks looking back at Derek sitting in the chair in the corner of Stiles room.

"Oh that's his cousin" I quickly say from my spot on Stiles's bed.

"Yeah that's Miguel my cousin from Mexico" Stiles adds, Derek then looks up from the book he was reading and glares at Stiles.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny then asks.

"Ah yeah he gets bad nose bleeds, real bad nose bleeds" Stiles tells him, "Hey Miguel I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my shirts."

"Stiles I can't help you" Danny says as Derek gets up from the chair and walks over to Stiles drawers.

"Come on Danny i've seen your rap sheet" Stiles says.

"I was twelve no charges were filed" Danny adds while looking back at Derek as he takes his shirt off revealing his naked torso, is it even possible to look that good?

"You swing for a different team but you still play ball, don't you Danny boy" Stiles says.

"This no fit" Derek says holding up a horrendous blue and orange shirt.

"You're a horrible person" Danny then says before his hands go to the keyboard and starts to type

"I know. It keeps me awake at night" Stiles responds causing me to let out a chuckle.

"Here I found it" Danny exclaims after a couple of minutes, both me and Derek get up from our spots and walk over to the desk.

"That can't be right" Stiles mutters staring at the name on the screen.

"Melissa McCall" I whisper, "but that's Scott's mom."

"Well that's who sent Alison the message" Danny says.

"Are you sure?" Derek then asks.

"Certain."

-

"You're not gonna make it" Derek says once Stiles hangs up.

"I know" Stiles exclaims.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom either" Derek then says.

"Not till we find out the truth" Stiles tell him.

"So do you guys really think Scott's mom is the thing killing people, because i've met her and she seems harmless" I say from the backseat.

"I guess were about to find out" Derek says, "Oh one more thing."

"Yeah" Stiles begins before Derek shoves Stiles head into the dashboard, "Oh, God! What the hell was-."

You know what that was for. Go. Go!" Derek shouts, Stiles quickly jumps out his Jeep.

"Wait for me" I call running to catch up to him.

"What, you were supposed to wait in the car" Stiles says.

"And what stay in the car with Tall, Dark and Scary" I reply as they walk through the doors of the hospital, "where exactly are we going?"

"I have no idea i'll call Derek" Stiles says pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialling.

-

"Yeah I said I can't find her" Stiles tells Derek.

"Ask for Jennifer she's my uncles nurse" Derek says.

"Uhh Derek he's not there either" I tell him.

"Wait what" Derek says confused.

"He's not there Derek, he's gone" Stiles responds.

"Both of you get out of there now!" Derek shouts confusing both of us, "it's him, he's the alpha!"

"You two must be Cassidy and Stiles" a voice says behind them, when we turn around we find him or more accurately it.

"What are the two of you doing her visiting hours are over" a nurse says behind us.

"Oh You - and him. You're - you're the one who - Oh, my - and he's - Oh, my God, I'm gonna die" Stiles begins to ramble obviously freaking out.

"Stiles calm down" I tell him even though i'm freaking out myself, suddenly Derek appears out of nowhere and slams the nurses head into the wall knocking her unconscious.

"Well that wasn't very nice she's my nurse" Derek's creepy uncle says.

"You mean the psychotic bitch who's been helping you kill people" Derek says walking pass both me and Stiles. "Get down!"

"Oh damn" Stiles exclaims dropping to the ground bringing me down with him.

"Come on Stiles we have to get out of here" I say once Peter and Derek disappear into another room.

"Agreed"

 **A/N: Another chapter done YAY! Hope you all liked BEST BET, if you did give favorite Chaos Within and/or leave a review. Add Chaos Within to your alert list if you want to be informed on any new chapters...**


	10. GAME PLAN

"God why is she here?" Stiles asks Scott.

"Because Jackson doesn't completely hate her and we need him to listen to us" Scott tell him.

"Guys you know i'm here right" I say poking my head through to gap between the two front seats.

"Don't remind me" Stiles mutters.

"Look there he is" Scott says pointing to an almost empty parking lot if not for Jackson and Chris Argent.

"Crap" Stiles exclaims. "What's up" he says loudly as he pulls up next to Jackson's Porsche.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asks Jackson avoiding Chris's eyes.

"Hey, Scott, your friend here was having car trouble, we're just taking a look" Chris says plastering a fake smile across his face.

"There's a shop right down the street i'm sure they have a tow truck" Scott tells them.

"Yeah, Jackson hop in we'll give you a ride, you're way too pretty to stay out here all by yourself" Stiles jokes. Jackson's car suddenly starts back up as Chris not so subtly takes something from the engine.

"See, I told you I knew a few things about cars" Chris then says walking back to his own car.

"What are you three following me now" Jackson says once Chris reverses out of the parking lot.

"Yes you freaking idiot, you almost gave everything away" Stiles snaps.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asks oblivious.

"Jackson, he thinks you're the second Beta" I say taking a step towards him.

"What?" Jacksons exclaims.

"He think you're me" Scott says banging his hand hard on Stiles jeep.

"Dude my Jeep" Stiles says.

"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away, literally! Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" Scott shouts hitting Stiles jeep again.

"Okay how about we go on ahead at step away from Stiles jeep" Stiles says.

"This is your problem, not mine, okay? I didn't say anything, which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed. Okay, this is your fault" Jackson yells.

"Can we stop hitting my Jeep. Guys. Yo. Stop. Okay. Stop!" Stiles shouts trying to get in the middle of them both

"Stop! The both of you calm down!" I exclaim.

"When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone" Scott yells, briefly looking at Stiles

"Why are you looking at me?" Stiles then asks.

"Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself" Jackson says.

"Get you what?" I ask confused, what could he possibly want from Scott, he hates him.

"No, you won't! Just trust me. All it does is make things worse" Scott tells him.

"Oh yeah really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall" Jackson snaps.

"Wait you want Scott to turn you into werewolf" I say, "you can do that?"

"Yeah, I can run really fast now. Except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things like, like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It. Ruins. Your. Life" Scott fires back completely ignoring me.

"It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche."

-

"Cassidy are you okay?" Alison asks as we walk through the woods.

"If I got a dollar overtime someone has asked me that in the past month i'd be rich" I suddenly snap. "Sorry i'm just a little tense."

"We all are" Alison says as she stops walking, "So Lydia, Jackson asked me to the dance."

"Really" Lydia says casually, even though I know for a fact she's falling apart on the inside "and what did you say?"

"Yes, but don't worry it's not like i'm going to drag him into the coach's office and stick my tongue down his throat."

"Wait what?" I ask confused, who stuck what down who's throat?.

"What are we doing out here anyway?" Lydia then asks avoiding Alison's comment and my question.

"Archery" Alison simply says while grabbing her combat bow out of the bag she was carrying.

"What is that?" I ask as Alison pulls out something out of her pocket.

"That's what were out here to find out" Alison responds while putting the thing on the end of a arrow head. She then pulls the string back and points it at a tree. The arrow lodges itself into the bark and blows up causing bright white sparks to spray everywhere.

"I did not expect that" I say as the sparks die down.

"Me neither" Lydia agrees, "so what is it?"

"It's a special kind or arrow head that hunters use to blind their targets" Alison explains, "but they're not supposed to be that bright or big."

"Well maybe your dad and aunt are hunting something huge" Lydia says, "like for example a mountain lion" she then adds, or like a werewolf. "Well that was fun, anymore lethal weapons you want to try out?" Lydia asks changing the subject.

"Hold that" Alison says passing Lydia her combat bow.

"What why?" Lydia asks staring horrified at the thing that was just placed into her hands.

"Because I thought I heard something" Alison tells her a look on concentration on her face.

"So what if you heard something?" Lydia says.

"So I want to find out what that something is. Don't worry It's probably nothing" Alison reassures her or at least she tries to.

"What if that nothing is something, and that something is something dangerous?" Lydia asks eyes widened

"Shoot it" Alison replies.

"Has she gone out of her mind" Lydia says once Alison has disappeared though the tree.

"Probably" I respond. "Talking about out of your mind, did you kiss Scott?"

"No" Lydia lies, forgetting the fact that I can always tell when she's lying.

"Oh wow you kissed Scott McCall" I say doing my best to contain my laughter.

"Shut up!" Lydia exclaims.

"So Lydia, how was it kissing someone out of the inner circle" I mock her not caring what the consequences may be.

"I hate you" Lydia tells me.

"I'm sorry I can't talk to you, seeing as though you just committed social suicide" I joke.

"I'll shoot you" Lydia says trying her best to point the combat bow at me.

"Like you know how" I say still laughing. "So why'd you do it? You can't possibly be attracted to Scott McCall."

"It was part of my game plan."

 **A/N: If you enjoyed this chapter of Chaos Within favorite it and/or leave a review on what you thought about it. Add Chaos Within to your alert list to keep updated...**


	11. SOCIAL SUICIDE

"What are you doing?" Alison asks curiously walking up to her locker where Lydia and I just happen to be standing looking as suspicious as ever.

"Nothing" we both say in unison smiling widely at Alison.

"Uh huh, I see you two are back to being friends" Alison points out.

"Of course, it was just a little misunderstanding, besides this is a special occasion" Lydia tells her.

"And what would that occasion be?" Alison then asks looking at us sideways.

"Your birthday, duh!" I exclaim before giving her a hug.

"Wha- How did you know about that?" Alison says fear invading her usual sweet and calm voice.

"Please, I know everything about everyone in this little town of ours" Lydia says shrugging confidently.

"Please don't tell anyone else" Alison pleads with us.

"Of course not" I say elbowing Lydia in the side.

"Never" Lydia says like the every thought appals her, "Where'd you get that trinket?"

"Oh this, it was a gift from my aunt, it's a family heirloom" Alison tells us fiddling with the necklace in her hand.

"Your family has heirlooms" Lydia says looking at Alison weirdly.

"It's not exactly uncommon Lydia" I say, it really isn't my family has a heap of them.

"Maybe not for you, you're a Montgomery, your family practically founded Beacon Hills" Lydia exclaims.

"I'm a Davis" I correct.

"Like your grandmother always says 'Maybe you are on paper but you have Montgomery Blood'" Lydia says.

"Not funny" I say unamused, "besides my family didn't discover Beacon Hills they were just one of the first families to reside here, so the mayor put them on the council" I explain.

"So your family is like royalty here" Alison says.

"The Montgomery's are the Davis's are not" I tell her.

"But you're still a Montgomery and so is Cat and your mother most definitely is" Lydia says.

"Alison hey" Scott McCall shows up before I can respond to Lydia's comment.

"Scott" Alison replies her smile coming back to her face.

"I guess we'll just leave you two to it" I say grabbing onto Lydia's arm and pulling her down the corridor, "see you at lunch Alison, bye McCall."

-

"Where is she?" Lydia asks looking around the cafeteria, "she wasn't in History."

"Lydia are you okay?" I ask knowing that she's probably still reeling from last nights attack.

"Why wouldn't I be" Lydia says touching up her lipstick in her compact mirror.

"You could've been killed last night not too mention Jackson was almost killed" I say with little too no doubt at all.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, so what if a mountain lion killed some guy and almost ripped my boyfriend to shreds" she says.

"So what, really Lydia you aren't that cold hearted" I say.

"Maybe I am" she replies looking up at me.

"Well seeing as though your fine i'm guessing your going to the parent teacher interviews tonight" I say.

"Why would I, i'm getting perfect grades and i've been on my best behaviour, theirs no need for me to go" she says.

"Maybe, but don't you want to keep the fact that you're a genius to yourself" I tell her.

"Please who's going to notice i'm not there besides you and the teachers" she says.

"Stiles Stilinski will notice, just like he noticed you weren't at school yesterday and went to check up on you" I reply.

"Who?" She asks.

"Ugh!"

-

"Come on Cassidy we have to get going or we'll be late" Anna says knocking on my door.

"I'm coming" I shout through the door while grabbing my jacket.

"Ready" Anna says as I walk out of my room.

"Uh huh, let's go" she replies walking downstairs.

"Are you guys leaving?" Cat asks before we walk out the front door.

"Yes Cat, and try not to get into any trouble while were gone" Anna says while eyeing her youngest daughter.

"Come on mom what kind of trouble could I get in it's not like i'm going to throw a huge party" Cat says.

"She's right mom, I mean who would she even invite it's not like she has friends" I joke.

"Hey, I have friends" Cat says angrily staring daggers at me.

"Enough you two, come on Cassidy we have to get going" Anna says leading me out the door and towards the car.

-

"Mrs Davis it's a pleasure to meet you" Ms James says shaking my mothers hand.

"Please call me Anna" she replies taking her seat, I take the seat beside her.

"Cassidy I didn't expect to see you tonight" Ms James says.

"Oh you know me I have to know everything" I tell her jokingly which rewards me with a small chuckle from Ms James.

"Yes I suppose you do" she says, "but their really was no need for you to be here, you're doing very well In my class, and as far as I know you've had no difficulty with any other of your other classes."

"Well That's good to hear" Anna says smiling at me.

-

"If I had known tonight would have just been your teachers giving you compliments I would've stayed home" Anna says as we walk down the stairs leading to the parking lot.

"If I had of known I would've of brought a camera so I could re-live it over and over again" I tell her, "oh how I love to be showered with praise" I then say dramatically.

"Are you saying it was my sons fault that your daughter skipped school" We both hear someone shout, we look over and see a middle aged women, who bears a striking resemblance to Scott, who seems to be arguing with Alison's parents, this can't be good.

"Is everything alright over here?" Anna asks walking up to the furious parents.

"Yes, just some teenage corruption" Alison's mom Victoria says bitterly.

"Mom, Dad" I hear Alison call before anyone can say anything more.

"Alison thank god you're alright, you had us terrified" Victoria says walking over to her daughter.

"Alison what were you thinking you could've gotten in some serious trouble" her dad Chris then says joining his wife.

"Scott you're in serious trouble" Melissa says fire shining in her eyes as she stomps over to her teenaged son.

"We want your son to stay away from our daughter" Chris says.

"Dad no" Alison shouts stepping away from both her parents, and it just got worse!

"Alison don't yell at your father" Victoria says. Suddenly someones screams fills our ears and everyones heads, including mine, whips around to the parking lot where people are running away in terror.

"What the-" I begin before I see it, a mountain lion, weaving it's way between the cars.

"Everybody stay here" Chris says pulling out a gun before walking towards the ferocious animal.

"Dad no" Alison says, why the hell does Alison's dad have a gun at a high school? That has to be illegal.

"Let him do his job Alison" Victoria says bringing her closer.

"His job is not to shoot murderous wild animals mom" she says pushing away from her mother before running into the frenzied crowd.

"Alison wait" Scott shouts going after her.

"Cassidy don't you dare" Anna says as I start to trail after Scott and my friend.

"ALISON" both Scott and I yell as a car heads straight for Alison, her eyes widen in shock once she spots it but just before she gets run down Scott runs towards her and pulls her out of the way.

"Are you okay?" I ask running towards my 'could've been road kill' friend, she just nods in response, "how the hell did you get to her that fast?"

"Adrenaline I guess" Scott says shrugging while lying his ass off, riiiiight adrenaline.

'BANG' a tremendously loud noise rings out through the crowd, all three of us look over and see Chris Argent standing over the bloody corpse of the Mountain Lion that has been causing all this Chaos within Beacon Hills.

"I thought you said nothing ever happened in Beacon Hills" Alison says still in shock.

"Only on special occasions."

 **A/N: If you liked this chapter please favorite it and/or leave a revoew on what you thought of it. If you want to stay updated on everything Chaos Within add it to your alert list...**


	12. BLOOD RED

"Scott!" I yelp in surprise, "god you scared me."

"Good you're here, now help me out of these" Derek says struggling against the metal cuffs.

"No" Scott simply says surprising both me and Derek.

"What do you mean no" Derek growls.

"Scott help him" I say.

"Not until he tells me how to stop Peter" Scott tells me.

"You really wanna talk about this right now?" Derek groans.

"He's going after Allison and her family" he says, "He's going to kill them" Scott tells him after he gains no response from Derek.

"So what?" Derek replies.

"So tell me how to stop him" Scott says.

"You can't! All right? Now I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of these right now!" Derek yells pulling harder against the cuffs.

"Promise you'll help me" Scott says.

"Scott just help him out or we'll all be done for" I plead.

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott. You're 16 years old. You're a child" Derek says.

"Maybe you're right. But I know something you don't, Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied" Scott tells him, "fine don't help i'll stop him myself."

"I'll help you" Derek says angrily breaking the cuffs easily apart.

"What, you couldn't of done that before."

-

"Come on we have to get out of here before they come back" Scott says as me, him and a injured Derek stumble back up to the house.

"Hold on" Derek says as he stops moving.

"What?" I ask hyped up on adrenaline.

"Something doesn't feel right" Derek replies.

"What do you mean?" Scott says obviously starting to freak out.

"I don't know, it just seemed to-" Derek goes to say.

"No, don't say 'too easy,' when People say 'too easy' bad things happen" Scott says cutting him off.

"He's right" I add looking around cautiously.

"Fine" Derek says but as he says it an arrow comes out of nowhere and the dark and quiet night is soon filled with bright sparks and loud explosions.

"Scott you're eyes" Derek shouts, just as an arrow hits Derek in the leg.

"Derek" I yell running over to him to make sure he's okay.

"Cassidy no! Get down!" He shouts at me just as another whips past me gazing my arm.

"Alison I can explain" I hear Scott say, "I was going to tell you the truth at the formal, I was going to tell you everything. Everything I said and did was to-"

"To protect me" Alison finishes for him.

"Yes" he replies.

"I don't believe you" Alison says.

"Thank god, now shoot him before I have to shoot myself" the women with Alison says who I can only guess is Kate, Bitch!

"Yo-you said we were just going to catch them" Alison says her voice slightly shaking.

"We did, now we're going to kill them" Kate says a sick smile twisting on her lips, "Oh I know that look thats the 'you're going to have to do it yourself' look."

"Kate, Kate what are you doing?" Alison ask as her eyes follow her aunt as she walks towards Scott with a gun.

"She's not really going to shoot him is she?" I ask Derek.

"I wouldn't put it passed her" Derek replies his voice full of hatred.

"Oh how I love those brown eyes of yours" Kate says pointing her gun at Scott's head.

"I know what you did Kate, put the gun down" Chris says appearing out of nowhere and pointing his own gun at her.

"I did what I was told" Kate tells him still holding the barrel of her gun at Scott.

"No one asked you to kill innocent people. There were children in that house who were human" Chris exclaims, I then piece everything together, Kate was the one who killed all of Derek's family, she's the one who burned those defenceless people alive. "Now look at you pointing a gun at a sixteen year old kid."

"Yeah well there were still monsters in that house Chris, and this sixteen year old boy could hurt your sixteen year old daughter" Kate fires back.

"We have a code Kate, Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent" Chris tells her, "now put the gun down before I have to put you down."

"We hunt those who hunt us" Alison says, "What was that?" Alison ask as a tremendous howl echo's through the woods.

"The Alpha" Scott tells her, that's when all hell breaks loose, the Alpha with it's red eyes appears out of nowhere and knocks Chris out before it tackles Kate into the house, Alison runs in after them and Scott chases after her.

"NO!" I hear Alison yell causing me to get up and run over to the house.

"Cassidy no!" Derek shouts running after me.

"She looks like you Kate, probably not as damaged so here's what i'm going to do. If you sincerely apologise for decimating my family and leaving me burnt and broken for six years i'll yet her live" I hear Peter say.

"I'm sorry" Kate says and even I could tell she didn't mean it, and just like that Peter's claws sink into Kate's neck as they cut the flesh letting the blood flow gracefully down her neck.

"Know I don't know about you Alison but that apology didn't sound very sincere to me" Peter says.

"Cassidy take one more step and i'll kill you myself" Derek says grabbing onto my arms to stop me.

"Derek he's going to kill her" I yell trying to wretch myself out of his grasp.

"You'd have to be the most difficult person i've ever met" Derek groans, "stay here, I mean it" he adds before running into the house.

Soon both Scott and the Alpha are out of the house still clawing at each other, Derek soon joins in, and even though it's two against one the Alpha still manages to have the upper hand.

"Stiles, Jackson" I shout as Jackson's Porche pulls up and him and Stiles jump out, I then run over to them.

"What the hell" Jackson whispers when he see's the Alpha.

"Jackson throw the damn beaker" Stiles yells and Jackson does, it hurdles towards Peter but before it reaches him, he grabs it out of mid air with out difficulty.

"Alison shoot" Scott shouts, Alison quickly picks up her compound bow and shoots an arrow at the beaker shattering it causing it to explode setting the Alpha on fire, I almost feel sorry for him, being burned alive twice in your life must suck but then again he's killed a lot of people including his own niece.

"Why did you do that?" Scott asks Alison still kneeling on the ground his wounds continuing to bleed.

"Because I love you" she tells him bending down and kissing him on the lips.

"Derek what are you doing?" I ask as Derek walks over to where a badly burned Peter lays.

"Wait!" Scott shouts, "you said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family what am I supposed to do?"

"You've already decided, I can smell it on you" Peter says right before Derek violently slashes his throat causing me to have to look away in horror.

Derek then looks up, his eyes meeting mine, I gasp when I see them change from ice blue to blood red.

"I'm the Alpha now..."

 **A/N: There you have it the last chapter, if you liked BLOOD RED please favorite it and/or leave a review. And if you loved CHAOS WITHIN as much as I loved writing it I'm making a second installment in the WITHIN series called MONSTER WITHIN, check out my profile to start reading it...**


End file.
